Finding My Way To You
by victoriaklarissa
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's location coordinates appears on your wrist as a 'magical' tattoo, Dean and Castiel will have to overcome their fears and find their way to each other. (Rated T for swearing / Not Finished yet!)
1. D E A N

_Hi there! Just a heads-up that this fanfiction is not finished yet. These first 2 chapters are kind of an intro to the story, actually. Like a teaser! Yeah. If you like it, let me know! Reviews are welcome._ _Anyway, have fun and enjoy your reading!_

Disclaimer _: I do NOT own Supernatural or its characters._

—

Dean Winchester never had faith. He didn't believe that there was someone out there that could love him enough to be his soulmate.

During his childhood, he used to wake up everyday and look at his tattoo. The coordinates on his right wrist were pretty much always the same:

 _N 38.960323_

 _W -95.263223_

On his left wrist, however, the coordinates showed the 7-hours-and-1-Missouri-away location of his soulmate:

 _N 40.883422_

 _W -88.647554_

It never really changed.

_

Once Dean reached the age of 13, he met Cassie. Best friends, young lovers, but not soulmates. Eventually Cassie moved away, found her soulmate, and Dean was left forgotten.

With Lisa it was basically the same: they became best friends on the second year of High School, fell in love, but not remotely close to being soulmates. Lisa thought that it was better for everyone if they simply remained friends.

Dean was tired. Tired of falling in love with the wrong people, tired of feeling controlled by his stupid soulmate tattoo. He decided to wear wristbands and long sleeved shirts from now on. It would keep him from freaking out, after all.

His decision was supported by Sam, his fraternal twin. He also had had his heart broken because of the damn tattoo. First with Ruby, the girl that tricked him into believing that she was his soulmate; and then with Amelia, who said she "didn't care about that dumb tattoo" but dumped him as soon as she found Don, whose coordinates matched exactly with hers.

Even if the boys had an amazing example of how the whole soulmate thing can work out — a.k.a John and Mary's perfect 20 years old marriage — they were certain that their soulmates would never find their ways to them.

—

The next year, Dean's heart skipped a beat when Benny first entered the chemistry lab. He was strong, tall and had beautiful grey-ish eyes that made Dean get instantly heads over heels for him. They grew friends, then lovers, but both of them hid their tattoos in some manner. Both afraid of being wrong.

At the begining of the summer, Dean felt so sure about what he felt for Benny that they decided to finally find out if they were really soulmates or if they've just been again deceived by their hearts. Though, to be honest, they didn't really think through the latter.

Once together in the middle of the city's park, they closed their eyes. Dean lift up his long sleeve and Benny took off his "Vampires Rule!" wristband. They opened their eyes.

And Dean's heart was broken again.

—

The last year of High School should be iconic. Graduation, Prom, College Applications, all of that wrapping up the parties and goodbyes and young love and the feeling of starting your own life. It is supposed to be the last year of freedom, to enjoy being a teen and all that stuff.

Dean, however, was not so sure his last year would be anything but tiring and sad. He was looking forward to not fall in love with anyone, not even crushes were allowed. He would focus on his studies and nothing else. He would become his class' biggest nerd, surpassing even Sammy.

That was until the first day of class, when his eyes fell upon the blue eyed freshman sitting at the corner of the school's cafeteria.


	2. C A S T I E L

As long as he can possibly remember, Castiel dreamed of true love. He always adored the way he was born into a world that had already a soulmate out there, waiting for him. The idea of having someome that matched him exactly in every aspect, that would make him happy for the rest of his years, was enough to give life a meaning.

But his siblings all had tragic love stories that only proved him how the soulmate tattoo would only bring fear and despair into one's life. Gabriel and Anna died just after they found their soulmates, and Lucifer rebelled against his family to marry Lilith, the wicked drug dealer. Even his mom, his father's true love, left Chuck with all the kids and ran away.

Of course, that didn't stop Castiel. He had crushes at school, and even on the neighborhood. Meg, his first girlfriend, was a cute girl a year older that always left love notes inside the boy's locker. She would call him "her angel", but he never quite understood it. Sadly enough, they didn't work out. It was no surprise for any of them, both knew they weren't soulmates.

With April it was different. She was kind and generous, but also mysterious and intense. The girl covered her wrists with colorful bracelets and always told everyone how people shouldn't be controlled by a tattoo that might not even be correct. Castiel didn't believe that she also had a crush on him, but kissed her anyways. A couple weeks later, turns out that April was actually pretty worried about finding her soulmate, and dumped Castiel as soon as she confirmed that he was not hers.

After years, he was just tired of waiting. The sad soulmate stories and all the proof around him convinced Castiel that he would never meet whoever the "love of his life" was. He covered up his left wrist, knowing that the coordinates on his right one wouldn't ever match, and simply gave up.

—

Castiel is young. The younger brother, actually. That means that he is basically the center of the world to everyone in his family. Because of that, before he could start High School in his hometown, the family decided it would be better if they moved to Kansas. Lawrence had better schools, better universities and cheaper houses for big families.

The changing would be good and everyone agreed, even Castiel. He remembered that, years ago, the coordinates of his soulmate always indicated that he lived in Kansas, but now? Maybe they moved away, too. Maybe they were younger, or older, and they would never meet there, after all. Castiel wanted to move away and focus on his academic life.

—

Lawrence's High School is way too big and way too crowded. There are students everywhere, Castiel could never imagine so many people would fit inside that small-looking building. But the place was huge and full of laughter, chatter, and other noises that teens make that make Castiel feel dizzy.

He found his way to the cafeteria and sat down at the farthest corner, at a table that everyone hanging out there before the class started seemed to ignore — which was exactly what he wanted. His socialisation skills were lame, all he needed was some time alone to absorb all that was happening. He looked around for a bit and was lost in his thoughts.

Until he heard footsteps getting closer.

—

 ** _A/N: Hello again! If you've read this far, I'm glad to inform you that I'll continue writing as soon as possible. Review it, if you want! And thanks for giving it a try!_**


	3. I

– Hey there. You seem a bit lost, are you alright? – said the boy with sun kissed cheeks and the greenest eyes that Castiel has ever seen.

It took the young boy a minute before he realised the tall guy was talking to him. He flushed and answered quickly, stuttering a bit.

– Y-yeah, I'm okay. It's just... I'm new here.

– Oh. I really have never seen you around. Well, my name's Dean. You?

– Ah. I'm Castiel. – he said, lifting his arm so they could shake hands. He noticed the other boy also covered his wrists. –Are you a freshman too?

– What? No, no – Dean answered, grinning – I'm already on my last year. Hey, I can show you the building if you want. We still have about 10 minutes before the first period starts.

Castiel thought about it for a second. The handsome boy was being really nice, so why not?

– Uh... okay, then.

—

– Sammy, you will not believe what happened today. – said Dean as soon as Sam got into their car to go home. The '67 Chevy Impala was a birthday gift for both of them, but it was clear that Dean was way fonder of it than Sam; he even called the car "Baby".

– What? And stop calling me "Sammy", dude. – Said Sam, frowning at his brother.

Dean brushed him off and continued, as he started the engine and pulled out of the school's huge parking lot.

– I met this freshman at the cafeteria today before class. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. – Dean widened his eyes to strengthen his statement.

– Yeah? So what? – Sam sounded kind of uninterested.

– Whoa, whoa, okay. I just thought I could tell my brother anything, but apparently...

Now Sam was pissed. – Oh, Dean, c'mon. I didn't understand where you were going with it, that's all. Jerk.

– Bitch! – Dean said instinctively, and both of them laughed out loud.

– Anyway – Dean proceeded, turning left on a street – He has a really "exotic" name, too. Castiel. – He said the name slowly – Have you ever heard anything like that?

Dean was trying to play it cool, but deep down he knew he liked the way the boy's name felt on his lips. He enjoyed every letter.

– Wait, Castiel? – Sam asked, squinting his eyes. – Oh! That was the guy who entered my Algebra class today by mistake. – Said Sam, remembering what happened earlier. – When he realized, he left so quickly he almost tripped. Everyone laughed at him, but I felt sorry for the boy.

– Wow. That's bad, since he's new and everything. – Now Dean was blushing, not even he knew why; but prayed for Sam not to notice.

However, Sam was looking outside the car's window, enjoying the wind blowing softly on his face. His thoughts were many miles away.

Dean turned left again and soon they were in front of the big yellow house at the end of the street. He parked and got out of the car with Sam, entering home. Inside, the air was filled with the scent of a pie being baked. It was Dean's favourite dessert, and Mary just loved to give her kids joy.

John and Mary were on the living room's couch, watching a movie on TV. Sam sat down beside them, but Dean just left out a quick "goodnight" and rushed upstairs, to his room.

Once laying on his bed, Dean looked up at the four walls, acknowledging how many band posters he had pinned on them. But he knew his brain was overtaken by big, bright blue eyes. He hid his head under a pillow, remembering everything that happened in the morning.

—

– That's the main hall, where every student is obligated to go through to get to any class. We call it "The Bagel" because, well. You see. – Dean said, opening his arms at the middle of the circular hall, full of students.

Castiel nodded, with a tiny smile on his lips. He looked around and saw many lockers and many doors. The school was surely bigger than his old one.

His eyes laid on the boy before him. Dean had strong arms and bowed legs, Castiel noticed. He was caught staring and both of them blushed hard, each pretending they did not see the redness on the other's cheeks.

– So – Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck – Down the corridor are the bathrooms and the gym. And behind the cafeteria, from where we came, there's this big ass door that leads to - well, basically nothing. – He left out a small laugh.

– What do you mean? – Castiel asked, tilting his head a little (which Dean honestly found kind of cute).

– It-It's just an open area with some wooden benches. But only losers go there. Or couples, so they can make out. – Dean answered, a playful smile on his face.

– Oh. – Castiel was smiling too, but he looked down, trying to avoid the other boy's warm eyes.

At that moment the bell rang, and another wave of students flood the corridors to get to their classes. Castiel freaked out for a minute, but Dean grabbed his arm softly.

– Hey, I have to go now. French is already hard, I don't want to make Mrs. Tran hate me for getting there late. – Dean was laughing just so he could calm Castiel down. – I'll see you later, okay Cas?

But he didn't wait for an answer, letting go of the boy's arm and rushing to class.

Castiel was left standing there, with a dumb smile on his lips. He have never had a nickname before (only Gabriel used to call him Cassie). "Cas". He liked it. Perhaps he was growing fond of Dean. "As _friends_ , of course" he thought.

—

– Honey? Dinner's ready! – Mary shouted from downstairs.

That brought Dean back to real life, and he got up to change clothes. While putting on his pajamas pants, he thought about Castiel again. There was no doubt, that guy was pretty cool; being friends with him would surely be nice. It was a pity they didn't meet again during the day, mostly because Dean was dragged by Jo and Charlie to lunch at a pizza place nearby, which ended up with them getting late to the third period.

– Dean! – This time it was John who shouted, and Dean knew if he didn't get there in less than a minute, he would be grounded for a week.

– Coming! – He shouted back, already rushing to the stairs.


	4. II

The next morning, Dean pushed the big wooden doors that lead to the Bagel. A lot of students were already there: the blonde girls that liked to hit on Dean were gossiping about someone that commited social suicide; the jocks were laughing loudly at the end of the corridor, punching each other's shoulders; the nerds were discussing about ideas for this year's science fair. Same old, same old.

But as soon as he entered the cafeteria with huge white walls, he knew there was something – someone – new, waiting for him. Castiel was already at the same table as yesterday; his trenchcoat doing the job of covering his wrists while he sketched on a red notebook. Dean got closer with large footsteps and sat down before him , dropping his backpack off of his shoulder.

— Heya, Cas.

– Hello, Dean. — he said, looking up from his drawings and shooting Dean a warm smile. — How are you?

— Good, good. What are you doing there? — He pointed at the notebook the other boy had in his hands.

— Ah, it's nothing. I just like to draw sometimes, but I'm not really talented or anything.

Dean was still curious. There was many things they did not know about each other yet. This could be a good start.

— Can I take a look? — He asked, but it didn't came out as casually as he planned in his mind.

— Oh, of course. Here. — Cas didn't seem to notice and gave Dean the notebook. He observed the boy as his green eyes looked carefully at every thick line.

Dean was impressed, to say the least. The drawings were incredibly detailed: angel wings, halos and even demons with dark, black eyes.

— Wow! Is this from a movie or something like that?

— Not really. Actually I have these weird dreams sometimes. — Cas frowned a bit, but continued his explanation. — It's like... I'm an angel and I have to help fight the Apocalypse. I'm always in some kind of Hell, looking for something or someone, but I've never dreamt enough to find out what it is. So I draw the things I can remember.

— Really cool, dude. This is art, ya know? — Dean gave Castiel his notebook back, a dumb grin on his face, and the blue eyed boy returned the smile. They suspended a stare, both lost in each other eyes' colors.

— So.. — Dean coughed, breaking the silence and the eye contact, — I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends today at lunch.

Castiel was surprised. He didn't expect to make friends so quickly at this new school. He doubted his social skills had been improved; still, he agreed.

— Nice. I'll meet you here, then. Bye, Cas! — Dean said as the bell rang and he got up, running to his History class. The other boy gave him a handwave, but he wondered if Dean even saw it.

—

It was Saturday, and that meant two things for Castiel:

1\. He had tons of homework to do.

2\. He had a party to attend that night, for the very first time.

"Dean Winchester invited me to a party." He just couldn't believe it. Actually, the party was at Jo's house, since her parents were on a trip and she had the place all to herself the whole weekend. But still, he was invited to go, with Dean.

After only a couple of weeks, the boys became great friends and shared everything with each other. If Dean got detention for throwing paper airplanes during Mr. Singer's Geography class, Cas would be the first person to know. And if Cas discovered a cool new band, Dean would be the first one he would text, planning already to go to shows and stuff.

They were so close, their friends joked if the twins were Sam and Dean or Dean and Cas. Sam would play along and say neither him was sure anymore, and he would need "to check their birth certificate again".

His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone, buzzing with a text notification on his bedside table.

From: Dean

 _U going tonight? I can pick u up_

Castiel didn't even need to think about it. His fingers danced on the smartphone's screen, typing his reply.

To: Dean

 _Of course!_

—

Before even entering Jo's street, Dean and Cas could heard the echo of loud music. They were a little late because Dean took too long choosing an outfit (and of course Sam made fun of him for that, asking if he wanted a purse to match the shoes and etc). Sam wasn't coming to the party, under the excuse that he was sick; but actually he was avoiding being third wheeled again. Dean and Cas could be such an old married couple sometimes, and Sam was tired of watching them eye-fuck but never admit their love. Those two could stare at each other for hours, literally. It surely was bizarre.

As soon as Dean found a spot to park the Impala, Cas looked out of the window and stared at the enormous house, with all those colorful lights coming from every window. He was pretty sure every student of Lawrence's High School was there. For the first time that night, he felt afraid of socializing.

Dean noticed how tense Cas had suddenly became, so he tried to pat his back in a comforting way.

— Don't worry, dude. It's just a party. No one's gonna bite you. — He laughed at that, but Castiel didn't.

— I know Dean. — The boy said, turning on his seat so his eyes could find Dean's. Instantly, he calmed down. The green in his eyes was mesmerising, which assured Cas that, with Dean by his side, everything would be fine. He took a deep breath. — Okay, let's do this.

— Hell yeah! That's what I'm saying, man. Let's go!

And they both got out of the car, walking excitedly towards the front door.

—

— Okay, Dean. Truth or Dare? — Said Pamela, a mischievous grin on her lips.

A couple hours into the party, some of them decided to play Truth Or Dare in Jo's basement. Dean, Pamela, Jo, Castiel, Charlie and Garth were all sitting in a circle on the ground, drinking from time to time.

— Uh, Truth. I wouldn't accept a Dare from you even if my life counted on it, Pam! — Dean said, chuckling. Everyone started laughing, too.

— Alright, alright. – Her gaze flew from Dean to Cas and the grin grew wider. – Is it true that you and Castiel are dating?

The question made the air become tense, and the smile on Dean's face dropped dead. He looked at Cas, whose eyes were mortified, and his throat felt suddenly dry.

— What the hell? Ew, of course not! – Dean grimaced as the words came out, looking away from Cas' stare.

The boy in the trenchcoat felt his cheeks burning, his eyes starting to get wet. He swallowed hard and pretended he was okay for some more minutes. After Dean dared Jo to lick the wall, he got up saying only that he needed more soda; but after leaving the basement he broke down. Tears furiously left his eyes, while his head hurt like hell. He was almost reaching the front door when a worried voice shouted his name from behind.

— Cas! Hey, Cas, where are you going? — Dean was now running so he could reach Castiel.

— I'm.. I'm leaving. This was a mistake. — the boy said, trying to hide his tears.

— Wow, calm down. What happened? — Dean seemed truly worried, and tried to held Cas' wrists, but he pulled away.

— Leave me alone, Dean! — He was at the verge of tears once again. — I know we're friends and we.. we would never date. But was it really necessary to seem so disgusted by the idea? I mean, am I disgusting to you, Dean?

— What? No, of course not. I–I was freaking out, dude. Look, you're my best friend, you know that. I don't want to ruin our friendship like this, ok? I'm sorry.

Castiel stared at his shoes, avoiding Dean's gaze. He felt ashamed. Why was he even crying like that? They were only friends. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud sigh. But when he opened them again, they met Dean's, and everything made sense.

Castiel was in love with Dean.

The realization hit him like a high speed train. He felt dizzy and even more ashamed. And it wasn't even just a crush, something he could be over in a short period of time; he had fallen in love with him, without even noticing. This was hell, they were friends. They could never work out as a couple. Cas knew it.

Dean noticed something was wrong, and became even more worried.

— Cas, c'mon. Are you okay? Do you want me to drive you home? That's it, I'm driving you home. Let's go. — He said, after the other boy nodded almost imperceptibly, his eyes closed again.

—

A/N: Hello! This was a long chapter but chapter 3 will be really short. And I'm so happy people are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. III

— Cas – Dean shook Castiel's shoulder lightly. He had already parked before Cas' house, but they boy was asleep. In a deep sleep, actually; so after he didn't wake up, Dean gave up and just waited, thinking about what happened.

Why was he such a douche? Castiel was a nice guy, they were great friends and Dean considered him family. He really didn't need to seem so disgusted at that stupid question. He felt so bad his face turned red, angry at himself.

Then he looked at Cas. The boy seemed calm in his sleep, almost angelical. Dean memorized the format of his face, the plumpness of his lips, even the bags under his eyes. His messy black hair that Dean liked so much.

He realized a smile had grew on his face and turned away, even if Cas didn't catch him staring. Everything was so confusing. What was this feeling deep down Dean's heart? Why did he feel so fond of Cas? Was it still normal to feel towards a friend?

Castiel started to wake up, bringing Dean back to reality. He stretched a bit, becoming full alert.

— We're here already? – He asked, but looked outside the window so Dean didn't really need to answer.

— Yeah. I tried waking you up but you were sleeping like a log! – They both laughed and the staring began again.

— Well, thanks for driving me home, Dean. I'll see you on Monday. — Castiel said, his voice soft, as he pulled Dean into a hug.

The embrace lasted way too long because none of them wanted to end it. Moving his head slightly, Dean brushed his cheeks on Cas', and the friction felt so good that shivers ran down his spine. He looked at those bright blue eyes; they were filled with an innocent desire. Their lips were inches away.

Usually Dean wouldn't waste a chance like that to make a move, but his eyes glanced at the covered wrists behind Cas' neck and he felt wrong. This would only lead to more disappointment if Cas wasn't his soulmate – which Dean was sure he wasn't (no one seemed to be). Besides, Castiel was too good for him. So he stopped.

— Okay, then. Goodnight, Cas. – Dean said while letting Cas go, forcing a smile.

Cas eyes grew wide and his face got pink. He wasn't expecting it to take that turn. He felt so ashamed he left as fast as possible, cursing himself in his head and pushing the car's door close. After he got inside his own house, Dean sighed and started the engine again, leaving in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell just happened?" was all Castiel could think of for hours.


	6. IV

— Castiel Novak, the principal will see you now.

The boy nodded after hearing the secretary's voice. She was young and had big glasses that made her whole face look angelical. Her name was probably Ambriel, he remembered, because he knew it was as weird as "Castiel".

He got up from the bizarre, yet comfortable sofa at the principal's waiting room. His body suddenly felt like it was made of stones, but he kept walking in small steps towards a wooden door with "NAOMI GRACE" carefully carved on it. He knocked.

— Good morning, Castiel. — Naomi said, as soon as he got into her room. The woman's voice was calm, but her face was rigid. He didn't respond. — Please, sit down. I'm assuming you're here because of the... incidents that have happened lately.

He simply nodded, trying his best to focus on the violet folder on the table while sitting on a chair before her. Castiel had never been to the principal's office, so he was clearly anxious.

— All right. Can you describe what happened? — Naomi said, folding her hands austerely.

Castiel cleared his throat and tried to say something at least twice, but nothing came up. The words were too confusing inside his head, even though the memory of the events was crystal clear. Finally, he brought his hand close to his left eye, which was blue and swollen, and began his explanation, a little uncertain.

—

— Cas! Hey, are you okay? I didn't find you at the cafeteria earlier today.

Dean was already outside Castiel's Biology class when everyone started leaving to lunch. It was a kind surprise, but maybe a little weird – considering what had happened on Saturday.

— Ah, hello Dean. I was... busy with my Algebra homework. Sorry.

— Nah, it's alright. C'mon, it's pizza day! Even if it's hard as fuck, it's still better than that hideous spinach soup! — The boy laughed, walking quickly with Castiel by his side.

They were having lunch together everyday since day one. Of course, Sam and their other friends sat with them. That made Cas feel welcome, he was finally making friends and socializing. His father would be proud to know the news.

— Oh hey Cas! What's up? — Charlie said as soon as the boys sat down at their usual table.

— The ceiling, I guess.

Everyone went quiet and stared at him. Dean had never bitchfaced so hard (Sam was proud).

Then, they all burst into laughter, even if it was just a ridiculous pun. Cas smiled.

— So... — Dean started, some minutes later — I heard Jess and the girls are planning the next game's choreography. Being a cheerleader's not easy, don't you think, Sammy?

Sam's face turned a bright red in a matter of seconds. He shoot Dean his "I will honestly kill you" look. His brother was smiling mischievously.

— I've already told you, Dean: stop calling me "Sammy".

They talked and laughed until the bell rang again, and Dean left with Cas. Once in the Bagel they said goodbye, both with a dumb smile on their faces. But Cas' smile died as soon as he entered his English class.

— Look who's here again! Where's your boyfriend, Castiel?

Dick Roman and his squad were a pain in the ass. Now it made sense – they were the ones who spread the rumour that Dean and Cas were dating. Castiel didn't say a thing, he just sat down on his assigned seat and waited for the class to start.

— What, did you forget your tongue inside Dean's ass? Faggot! — Dick threw paper airplanes at him. His friends laughed again.

Cas sighed. Now, more than ever, he wished he was older, so he wouldn't need to deal with Dick's shit.

—

Naomi listened to everything patiently, nodding now and then so Castiel could keep going. Her cold blue eyes had a funny contrast with her fire-colored hair. The woman seemed perfect for the job, so Cas trusted her.

— I see. But that happened on Monday, right? And the punch happened...

— Yesterday. On Wednesday.

She wrote down the information with a careless handwriting. Cas looked outside the large window on the right side of the room; it was raining again. Fall wasn't so enjoyable anymore.

— Ok. Now, is it possible for you to describe what leaded to that? — She pointed at his eye.

Cas shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Now he was regretting telling her what happened. Yes, he wanted Dick and his dumb friends to pay for what they've done, but he didn't want this much attention.

— I think so. — He expected to say it casually, but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat again. — Yes, it is.

—

Dean was napping on the couch when Sam bursted into the living room, after class. He had fallen asleep after taking too many painkillers and missing class due to his migraine.

— Dean! Dean, you won't believe what happened today! — Sam's voice was way too loud for Dean. He sat down beside his brother.

— Dude, calm down. — He said, squinting his eyes after barely waking up. — What happened?

Sam had a worried expression, so Dean became worried too. Did he miss some important exam? He couldn't remember of anything being due that day. Then, his brother slowly started:

— Cas... he got beaten up by Dick and his friends.

He felt his stomach drop. _What? Why the fuck would anyone want to bully Cas?_ His worry suddenly turned into rage, his blood boiling.

— What the fuck? I'll kill that son of a bitch! I'll kick his ass, I'll kick everybody's ass! — He got up so fast Sam didn't even acknowledge it at first.

— Whoa, Dean. Calm down.

— "Calm down"? He's my fucking best friend! He doesn't even deserve it!

— Yeah, about that... — Sam frowned and looked down, thinking of the best way to tell Dean why that happened. — We think... Actually, it kind of is, uh... Cas got into that fight because of you.

Dean raised his eyebrows. He felt his cheeks burning -- hopefully from anger. The question didn't need to be said; Sam was already answering it.

— Apparently Dick thought Cas was gay... for you. Since you're a Junior, he wouldn't dare to confront you. But Cas was helpless and you weren't around, so...

— That's bullshit, man. — He facepalmed, tired of everything. Then he realized he forgot to ask the most important thing. — Is -- is Cas alright?

— Uh, yeah, I guess. I actually didn't witness the fight, so when I got there all I could do was help him get to the school's ambulatory. — Sam frowned again, feeling sorry for his friend. — His left eye was pretty bad, and I think his lip was hurt, too; but the nurse took care of him.

Dean couldn't even understand what he was feeling. He needed Mary's pie to comfort his worried heart. Later that night, after two slices of apple pie and his mother's hug, he called Cas. Twice. But the boy didn't pick up.

—

After explaining everything to the principal, Cas was exhausted. Naomi had promised Dick would be punished accordingly, so perhaps that was a win. But as soon as the boy left the room, he was surprised by Dean, who had been waiting for him in the corridor.

— Cas! — He was happy to find his friend, but seeing his physical condition, his smile died. — Gosh, Cas. What did they do to you...?

— Oh... Is it that bad? — Castiel tried to force a smile, but it was hard with a hurt lip.

— No, no! It's just... — Dean sighed. His right hand clutched into a fist. — I'm gonna kill Dick, man.

Dean could feel the anger flowing again through his veins. But then Castiel stared at him, his eyes full of fear, and calmed down instantly, letting his hand relax. Why was everything so confusing when it came to Cas?

— Dean, you don't need to do that. I've already talked to Naomi. Dick and his friends will be held accountable for their actions.

— Alright. — Dean said after a couple minutes of silence. — Yeah, Dick can be a dick sometimes.

Castiel laughed, even if he didn't feel comfortable. Unconsciously, he wanted to avoid Dean. It would be better for them both. But seeing the boy laughing with his whole body, he knew how hard it would be.

—

A/N: This chapter was done weeks ago, but I've had trouble posting it! I hope you all enjoy!! :D


End file.
